Selfish
by BlackAngelJade
Summary: He was selfish, he knew it. She died and it was all his fault, but why? That one question kept pounding at him like the rain that kept falling around him, like the tears that would not stop. Death-fic


**Okay, so I didn't write anything for GrayxLucy week, this was supposed to be it, but busy schedule and I didn't finish it... So yeah, this is a belated story? Also, if you have read my other horrible stories, I haven't updated also because of busy schedules and yeah.**

**Songs inspired from- One Piece OP 16, Hands Up & Fairy Tail ED13 Kimi ga Kureta Mono**

**Two-Shot**

Gray knelt in front of a tombstone as the rain pounded down around him. He should have felt sadness and pain, but all he felt was anger and guilt.

It was his fault.

She was gone.

And yet, here he was still crouched in front her grave.

It was his fault entirely he knew it.

If only he hadn't distracted her for that one second, maybe she would still be here next to him.

_**Flashback**_

"Lucy!" Natsu called grinning widely, "We found a great job and guess what? It's enough for your rent!"

"Aye!" Happy said cheerfully flying up from behind the grinning mage.

Gray popped up next to Natsu, "Oi, Flame-Brain she's already going on a job with me so back off!"

"Huh?! What'd you say Ice-Underwear?"

"You heard what I said Ash-Head-"

"Hai, hai, cut it out both of you," Lucy said annoyed pushing between them, "Gomen Natsu, but I promised Gray, and besides we haven't taken a mission just the two of us for a long time, but next time ok?" she gave the Dragon-Slayer an apologetic smile.

Gray smirked and inwardly cheered, "You heard MY girl Natsu."

"Che, I don't see what you see in him Luucccy." Natsu whined purposely dragging out the blonde girl's name.

Gray snarled and pounced, "HUH?! You wanna go Fire-Face-"

"Boys, what did I say about fighting, HUH?" a dark aura rose from the girl behind them.

"No fighting permitted ma'am!"

"Aye sir!"

"AH Natsu's turned into a second me…" Happy said sulking off.

_**Flashback End**_

Who knew that would be the last time she would ever scold Natsu and him for fighting?

The rain thundered around him as though even the heavens were disappointed in him. They mingled with his tears that were streaming down his cheeks rapidly.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" Gray cried punching the ground, "Even if it was my fault. You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave my side! You promised you wouldn't disappear! So why...?" he left the sentence drifting while sobbing.

_**Flashback**_

**Train Ride to Kunugi **

"Hmm, I don't recall taking a job to Kunugi ever." Lucy muttered studying the request to capture the thieves who stole a precious family heirloom and the reward money was 600,000 Jewels.

"Hn, now that you mention it I suppose we never have." Gray said with a thoughtful face, "But it is just beyond Onibus, and the reward money split between the two of plus the money from the last job would be enough for your rent won't it?" Gray smirked.

"Well, I guess you're right," Lucy smiled and leaned back, "Ahh, Onibus huh? We took our first team mission there."

"Oi, Lucy you sound like an old lady saying that that was barely two years ago." Gray pinched the blonde mage's cheek.

The girl pouted and turned away from Gray and focused on the passing scenery.

**Lucy's POV**

Two years huh? I thought peering at the passing meadows and mountains, I smiled, which meant two years since I joined Fairy Tail, and about 7 months since she and Gray had been dating.

Juvia, of course, when she heard the news, her face first turned blue, then purple, and lastly, red. I shuddered a little and remembered how she had tucked her head down for a long moment and just snapped her head up, and if looks could burn, I would have been, well burned toast.

I sighed, it had taken Juvia almost 3 months to recover, and afterwards she was still cold to me. An arm snaked around me and a voice whisper into my ear, "Whatcha thinking about?"

I jumped and turned to Gray, "Well, about how mad- no furious Juvia had been when she found out we were dating."

Gray shuddered, "She even tried to kill me saying if she couldn't have me nobody could. But I'm glad Erza came back then and stopped her."

I planted a kiss on his cheek and grinned at him, "Yep, Erza is definitely a force NOT to reckon with, but I shouldn't have summoned Aquarius." I said sweat dropping, after I told the celestial spirit her services weren't needn't I knew I had made a huge mistake especially days later when the guild was still oddly, very wet days until Master, fed up from drops of water appearing out of nowhere, made me summon Aquarius, and forced her to stop the odd cases of finding water everywhere.

I sigh closing my eyes and drifted off laying my head on Gray's shoulder.

**Gray's POV**

I heard Lucy sigh and lay her head on my shoulder I leaned down kissed the top of her head, which by the way, smelled like strawberries and murmured, "I love you." Into her ear.

**Lucy's POV**

Before falling asleep I heard a voice whisper, "I love you." I smiled drifting off to the land of dreams.

**Time Skip **

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are arriving at Kunugi station, passengers getting off please make sure to take all belonging with you. Thank you and have a nice day."_

I yawned and stretched and dragged my fingers through my slightly messy hair and turned to Gray who was staring at me with a small smiled etched on his face, "What? Do I have something on my face?" I joked.

He shook his head still smiling, "Just memorizing your beautiful face."

I blushed and gently pushed him, "Mou, when did you become so cheesy?"

Gray opened his mouth to reply, when the intercom cut him off, _"Ladies and gentlemen, last call for Kunugi station, I repeat last call for Kunugi station, please make sure all belongings are secure. Thank you and have a nice day."_

Gray and I jumped up immediately, grabbed our bags, and laughing while we rushed for the exit.

_**Flashback End**_

**Natsu's POV**

I stood there behind Gray watching him pour his heart and tears out onto Lu- I couldn't even say her name; I had loved her too, thoughts racing and jumbling up in my head, tears sliding down my cheek.

Perhaps my love was kind of like a brotherly kind.

_**Flashback 6 Months Ago**_

"Disguise complete!" I whisper to Happy, now dressed in a lion costume, his choice not mine.

"Aye!" He whispered back staring at a now transformed me complete with a blonde wig and glasses.

We held a newspaper in front of us, but stared back 7 seats where the newly formed couple, Gray and Lucy sat laughing about some memory.

"So, why are we doing this, Natsu?" Happy asked snapping me out of my trance.

"I told you, to make sure Gray doesn't try to do anything with our Lucy." I told the wide eyed exceed absent mindedly while peering at the pair.

If possible, Happy's eyes widened even more, "Wait, did you say 'our Lucy?' Natsu, you liiiiiikeee her!" the blue exceed exclaimed loudly causing heads to turn, including the very two people we were stalki- I mean checking on.

I grabbed Happy, putting one hand over his mouth silencing him while ducking underneath the bench.

_**Flashback End**_

**Natsu's POV**

I smiled sadly tears trickling down, that day was very memorable, when Gray and Lucy took a mission, just the two of them, together. Happy and I had followed them, but I was pretty Gray knew we were trailing them.

I turned my heel and walked back to the guild knowing that the pained mage would be there for a while.

**Gray's POV**

I just pounded the soaked earth with my fist until a trickle of blood appeared while barely hearing Natsu leave.

Why?

Why?

Why?

That one question kept drilling into my brain causing me heave out a great sob. Why did everyone I love have to disappear protecting the small worthless me!?

First, Ul.

Second, Ultear.

Now, lastly, Lucy.

_**Flashback**_

**Gray's POV**

We hid behind some shrubbery close by the thieves' hideout which was, in my opinion small and clustered.

A few hours after we both restlessly waited, the thieves came back gloating.

"Man, we got quite the haul; I mean did you see that priceless look on his face when we busted in and grabbed that gold statue?!"

Laughter burst out through the rest of them, I peered around the bush noting there were 8 in all.

I nodded to Lucy who grinned and we jumped out I immediately yelled, "Ice-Make, Cage!" encaging five of them while Lucy whipped them unconscious.

We smiled at each other and high fived, our victory was short, we didn't notice one of the trapped men, had a magic gun on him. We both snapped out heads towards the BANG noise to late the bullet came whistling through the air, I held my hand out, "Ice-Make Shield!" but, that one second too late I lost Lucy as she jumped in front of me hitting her most vital organ. The heart.

My eyes widened in shock as my beautiful, blonde angel fell down coughing blood. Not caring about anything else I threw myself down the tears already forming.

I gently grabbed her shoulders shaking her as sobs choked out of me, "No, Lucy, no don't leave me!" I cried out.

She smiled feebly coughing up more blood, "T-el-l ev-er-y," Lucy coughed up even more blood trying again, "Te-l-l e-ev-ery-on-e at Fa-iry Ta-i-il I lo-v-e them." Her eyes fluttered and the memorizing chocolate orbs closed. Forever.

I sobbed clutching her close to me; I pressed my shaky lips onto her forehead. "I love you, my wonderful Lucy." I whispered into her ears.

My hair shadowed my eyes as I set her down gently covering her with my jacket as I stood up I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, "Gray, it's all my fault, I could have stopped him from, from-"

I brushed Loke's hand off glaring up furious and didn't pause for a moment as I screamed, "ICE-MAKE, GEYSER!" instantly freezing up the thieves who not only stole an heirloom, but my soul mate.

_**Flashback End**_


End file.
